Who Let the Dogs Out?
by Vanessa Fangirl
Summary: Years 1 through 7 with Marauders at Hogwarts through Sirius's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Orion Black woke up to his mother's shrill voice and the clanging of two pots over his head.

"Get up!" she screeched. "Pure-blood wizards are never late for Hogwarts!"

"Mum, I'm coming," sighed Sirius, throwing off the heavy blanket and running his fingers through his hair.

"Be at the kitchen in five, you already overslept," she hissed back, continuing to clang the pots together as she exited the room. As if Sirius would go back to sleep. No way! He was incredibly excited. But at the same time...

Sirius didn't want his House to be Slytherin. He _had_ wanted it at one point, but after seeing what his mother had done to that poor girl... Needless to say, the thought of being in Slytherin made him slightly sick to his stomach.

But his family. People who loved and raised him... Could he really betray them?

Sirius sighed as he finished getting dressed (with mismatched socks, but still) and walked down for breakfast.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed his mother. She was much more cheerful now that Sirius was out of bed and ready for the Express.

"Atta boy!" said his dad, standing behind him. He ruffled Sirius' hair. 'You best be in Slytherin, okay?"

"Alright Dad," said Sirius, feeling his mouth begin to twitch into a smile. "I will."

 _But will I?_ thought Sirius.

"Remember: don't talk to Mudbloods unless you absolutely have to, okay Sirius?" asked his mother as she pulled his trunk to the front door.

"Relax, Drusilla!" said his father. "Sirius knows he's too good for that filth."

Regulus, who had been suspiciously quiet during this entire exchange, now said: "Bye Sirius! Have a good time at Hogwarts."

"Thanks Regulus. I will." said Sirius. He turned to his dad. "You coming?"

"Of course!" Sirius' dad picked up his trunk and begun to walk towards the door.

His mother kissed both of his cheeks and wished him well, and soon enough Sirius and his father - through Side-Along Apparition - were at the famous King's Cross station.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh! This is just a filler chapter to start off the story. More to come. Flames will be put in the fireplace. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius looked at King's Cross with a churning in his stomach and - dare he say - the slightest twinge of fear.

"Sirius?" asked his father. "Sirius, are you alright?"

"Yes Father," said Sirius, trying to be calm. "I'm fine. I'm a Black."

"Here we are," said his father. "Platform 9 3/4."

"It's great!" said Sirius, smiling. He looked at the brick wall and stared for a moment. Once he passed through that wall, he would be going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was almost too much to take in.

"Sirius?" asked his father. "Sirius, are you alright? Just run into the wall."

Even if that sounded completely ridiculous, Sirius gave a dry nod and prepared himself. Grabbing his trunk, he ran at top speed, hitting and passing through the brick wall to find himself at a busy train stop.

He saw a redheaded girl standing next to a boy with a hooked nose, but forced himself to ignore them, holding his head up high and walking towards the train.

"Bye Dad!" called Sirius.

"Atta boy!" shouted his father. "Have fun at Hogwarts!"

Sirius pulled his trunk onto the train and turned his head to the left, feeling like someone was watching him.

A bespectacled boy stared at him. Sirius mentally noted his hair was a mess and the right part of his glasses was practically being held on the _inside_ of his ear, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"I'm James Potter," said the boy, and Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Potter was a pureblood name.

"I'm Sirius."

"I understand you're a serious person, but I thought you were going to tell me your name."

"My name is _Sirius._ Like the Dog Star."

"Siriusly?"

James and Sirius cracked up, and Sirius couldn't help but smile longer than the joke had lasted. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

They quickly found a empty compartment and talked in the corner for a few minutes, not bothering to acknowledge the crying redheaded girl that came in. They liked the same band, the Moody Blues, and both had a less than complementary opinion of the pop singer Jessamine Jones.

"I mean, her songs are terrible." said Sirius.

"One True Love?" responded James. "Gag me with a stick."

The hook-nosed boy Sirius had seen on the platform came into their compartment and began talking to the redheaded girl, but neither James nor Sirius paid any attention to their conversation until the boy mentioned Slytherin.

"Slytherin?" asked James. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

He directed this question to Sirius, who winced.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, offended.

"Blimey," said James. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned, although it wasn't easy considering he had just thought of his mum's crime. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you headed if you've got the choice?"

James lifted a invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The hook-nosed boy snorted, and James wheeled on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

At that moment James reminded Sirius of himself, ready to strike if someone insulted his family.

"No," said the boy, sneering. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

 _This is going to get ugly,_ thought Sirius.

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

It was a split second decision, but it seemed to work. James roared with laughter and the girl glared at them in dislike, her face flushed.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," she snapped.

"Oooo..." said Sirius. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

The boy and girl stood, James trying to trip the boy as they passed.

"See you, Snivellus!" shouted James as the compartment door slammed.

 _"Snivellus?"_ asked Sirius.

"Some boys in my neighborhood use it as a insult," shrugged James.

And so their friendship began.

 **Author's Note: Did you like that chapter? Is it okay that it's longer? By the way, JK Rowling, don't sue me, these characters belong to JK Rowling and I did use parts of the dialogue in the Prince's Tale. Next chapter is the Sorting! And you'll see some OCs who are 'filler characters' (one of Sirius's girlfriends, the boy who does something, etc.) Stay tuned for that! Flames will be fed to my dragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Rowling owns these characters and this world. I only own my OCs and 75% of the plot.**

Sirius looked up nervously at the wide - brimmed Sorting Hat. He was set to go after "Bishursh, Melody!" and his knees knocked together with nerves.

"Don't worry!" muttered James. "You'll be fine!"

"I know, I know." Sirius responded, voice betraying nothing of his emotional turmoil.

"Black, Sirius!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Good luck," muttered James.

Sirius walked up to the stool with confidence, but once the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, his jitters started up yet again.

 _"You're not that brainy... but pureblood! Cunning enough, I suppose-"_

 _"No."_ thought Sirius. The girl's screams pierced through his brain, and he could have sworn that the Sorting Hat almost winced.

 _"Well, isn't that brave. Guess it has to be -_ GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat.

Letting out a sigh, Sirius swaggered to Gryffindor table and smiled. His cousins at the Slytherin table were glaring at him, but he managed to ignore them in favor of Gryffindor's cheers.

 _Whatever, Narcissa._ thought Sirius. _You don't control me anymore._

He smiled again and proceeded to ignore the majority of the Sorting, until "Evans, Lily!" became a Gryffindor. He recognized her as the girl from the train, and slid over to give her a spot, hoping for no hard feelings, but she glared at him and sat at the other end of the table. Sirius sighed.

He immediately perked up when "Potter, James!" was Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey mate!" he said.

James' hair was in desperate need of a comb, and his cousin Narcissa was giving him a shrewd glare form the Slytherin table, but he was happy nonetheless.

James began to say something, but was interrupted by a small, pudgy boy with large buckteeth. "Hello. I-i-i'm P-p-peter Pettigrew."

"Hi," said Sirius uncertainly.

"We are in the same dorm," said Peter.

"Great," said James. "Listen buddy, could you get some water for us?" Peter nodded. "Thanks."

Pettigrew scurried away as Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak.

"It is my great honor to welcome you all here in my first year as headmaster! Welcome to you all. Now, I would like to say a few words before we start our feast."

Sirius and James groaned.

"And they are: Centaur! Desks! Pencil! Tweet!"

Sirius stared at the headmaster for a moment and then began to laugh as the food appeared on their plates.

"He had me worried there for a second," James laughed through a enormous bite of turkey.

For a moment there was little conversation as they dug into the feast, the sounds of chewing interrupted when -

"I got your water!" shouted Peter.

"Great! said James. "Thanks."

After the feast, as they made their way to the common rooms, Sirius stared longingly at the Slytherin table.

 _You chose Gryffindor,_ he thought to himself. _Get over it._

And with that, Sirius hurried up the stairs after James.


	4. Chapter 4

The beds were warm and the room at a perfect temperature, but still Sirius could not sleep. The wind seemed to howl like a ghost sighing, and the moon shone bright, as if recounting his many sins.

 _How dare you break tradition,_ the wind seemed to howl.

Sirius knew a Howler from his mother was coming, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

And he just couldn't sleep.

So Sirius got out of bed, gathered a quill and ink from his trunk, picked up a stray piece of parchment, went to the common room, and began to write a letter.

 _Dear Regulus,_

 _I've been Sorted into Gry-_

The quill slipped across the page, ink smearing like blood as Sirius was sucked into his memories.

 _Sirius eating candy apples in the kitchen with Regulus. They hear a scream from downstairs. Regulus is frightened, Sirius places his apple in a bowl and promises he'll check, he'll be right back._

 _In the basement, a Mudblood girl is tied to a chair. She can't be more than 11, Sirius's age. His mother is Crucioing her out of her mind as she begs her to stop._

 _"Latissia Young," shrieks his mother, eyes alight with malicious glee. "Repay us for your crimes!"_

 _Sirius sees a small page float to the bottom of the chair. S.O.B. + L. S. Y. it reads._

 _He recognizes the girl from the town where his mother buys the candy apples and wants to scream._

 _Her pale brown eyes catch on his, and he can't take it anymore. Sirius runs upstairs and abandons her._

 _He leaves Latissia, and he is sure she will die._

In the present, Sirius awoke to James shaking him. "Dude," said James. "It was just a dream."

Sirius nods dumbly. "Okay. I'm fine."

He followed James back up the Gryffindor stairs, thinking of her screams.

 _I owe her the fact to make sure she's okay._

"Hey James," said Sirius slowly. "This weekend, would you come with me to Hogsmeade?"

"First years aren't allowed!" said James, wheeling on his foot.

"We could sneak out," suggested Sirius.

James smiled. "I like how you think. Let's get some rest and tommorrow we'll figure out the details, kay?"

"Sure," said Sirius.

And this time, he slept a little easier.

But not a lot.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want you to know I'll be going on vacation very soon, so I might not update as frequently. But don't worry, I have something special planned for when I get back.**

 **Huge shoutouts to TheRavenclawPhoenix and katiek121 for reviewing, and more shoutouts to FoUr4SqUaRe and TheRavenclawPhoenix for favoriting. You're the best.**

 **I also noticed a friend of ours in Denmark is reading this. Whoever you may be, BIG THUMBS UP TO YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of class would be a nightmare. Sirius had been duly warned, and thus it was no wonder he awoke with a sinking feeling of despair.

Or maybe that was just the sinking feeling of dread from last night. Sirius would never know, but he knew he had to find Latissia and make it up to her.

If she wasn't dead already, that was.

Shivering at the thought, Sirius got out of bed, got dressed, and proceeded to jump on what he had assumed was James's bed.

So you can imagine how surprised and embarrassed Sirius was to see a wiry haired youth who was most certainly _not_ James stare blearily up at him.

Sirius unexpectedly felt two spots of color rise to his cheeks, stuttering: "I'm so sorry! Thought you were someone else - really apolo-"

The boy half - smiled. "Although I would have preferred for our first meeting to be one where you were _not_ attempting to expel the contents of my stomach, I am very pleased to meet you."

The fact that he hadn't yelled at Sirius already was astonishing, the kindness he displayed was enough to make Sirius want to offer the shy boy friendship.

"I'm Siriusly Sirius Black."

Perhaps it was the fact his name was pronounced Serious or maybe it was just his last name was so literal, but Sirius had always been one for puns, and to his delight, the boy laughed at him.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you."

Sirius turned around to see James beginning to rise and immediately lobbed one of Remus's pillows at his head.

"Wha- SIRIUS!" said James.

Once James had put his glasses on, Sirius introduced him to Remus Lupin.

"Lovely to meet you, Remus," said James, shaking Remus's hand. "And now," he said, throwing his arms out wide. "Now we have breakfast!"

He headed to the common room door, Sirius calling out after him: "James! JAMES! JAMES!"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked James, spinning around on a heel.

"You're still wearing your nightclothes," said Remus.

"Might want to change, don't want anyone dying of fright," said Sirius, sniggering.

James mock - glared at them but deigned to change into his Hogwarts robes, disappearing into the washroom.

Remus and Sirius then began the very difficult task of waking Peter Pettigrew up.

"Get some cold water," said Sirius.

"Got it," said Remus, hurrying to the bathrooms James was coming out of.

"James, take his underwear," said Sirius.

"What?" asked James, hair sopping wet.

Sirius mumbled the full details of the prank in his ear, and James grinned.

Together the boys hid the underwear in Peter's trunk in a nearby flowerpot that would soon be removed from all common rooms, considering the amount of pranks James and Sirius played with it over the years.

Remus came back with the water, and Sirius held it tantalizingly over Peter's head.

Now all they had to do was wake him up.

 **Author's Note: Well I'm leaving in nine days and probably won't be able to post chapters, so be prepared for lack of Sirius. But I will get up five more chapters (at least!) before I leave, promise.**

 **If you haven't already, please check out my Hunger Games fanfiction about Cashmere! It's called 'The Forgotten Victor' and it's basically her entire life.**

 **This series will be very loosely paying attention to the Harry Potter books, so don't expect that. Let the theories begin! (But that's not coming until later ;))**

 **Peace out,**

 **\- Vanessa**


End file.
